


Glitches, chocolate and mess

by Juliaenerys



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, idk it's pretty funny imo, sex is mentioned but not in detail at all, yeah id say that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliaenerys/pseuds/Juliaenerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum has a thing for the cute Starbucks employee. And Calum sucks at flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitches, chocolate and mess

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually the first "original" cake fic i post here (i mean not a remix from another fic of mine)  
> please don't judge me i wrote this in the middle of the night and i was dizzy and possibly still drunk so yeah

                The first time Calum sees him, he feels like taking the pink bow off the promotional cup of cream and strawberry coffee displayed in the shop and pinning it in the middle of his golden hair. He feels like telling him all the worst jokes he knows just to see a smile form on his lips. He feels like making him ask for a hug. He feels like lacing their fingers together and never letting go. Mostly. Calum feels like falling in love with him. But instead, he fucks up.

                “Hello sir, what would you like to get?”

                “Yeah.”

                Calum only realizes he just glitched when the golden-haired guy gives him a puzzled look. He sniffles mechanically, blinks and shakes his head. “What would you like to get?” the guy repeats. His hands rest on the counter and Calum guesses he’s standing on tiptoes which _oh my Gosh_ makes him look even taller than he already is and damn, Calum wishes he could see his legs instead of that ugly wooden decoration and terrible Starbucks logo.

                “A – a…tall…hot chocolate and a vanilla muffin, please. Yeah,” he says with slight difficulty. The guy smiles and he heads to another part of the counter. Calum realizes he’s the only one working at the moment, and that the coffee shop is actually pretty calm, there aren’t many more than ten people. Not a busy hour. As the lovely Starbucks employee prepares his chocolate and places a chubby vanilla muffin on a tray for him, Calum breaks his neck trying to read his name on the _fucking tiny_ badge he’s got. When he doesn’t succeed, he curses internally and thinks he should have been to the eye doctor instead of putting it off as usual.

                “Here,” the barista says finally. “Your name?” Calum thinks it’s kinda useless because he’s the only one waiting to be served right now and he’s getting his drink directly, but he still opens his mouth.

                “Hood,” he blurts. _Twice in a row. Great._ “I mean, no, Calum. Sorry. Used to school and all that last-name-calling stuff.”

                The blonde-haired guy giggles and Calum thinks he’s starting to find him embarrassingly hot for a stranger. He looks away while the guy scribbles his name on the cup of chocolate. When it’s done, the guy puts it on the tray. He has a crumpled, messy handwriting. “Eight dollars and fifty cents,” he says. Calum fumbles in his pocket to gather coins and hands them to him at last. “Thanks, enjoy your drink,” the guy says.

                “Thank you,” Calum says, trying not to sound too weird. Because it’s not like he finally managed to read the barista’s name and wow Luke is a really hot name and Calum thinks 10/10 would date. He manages a last grin and walks to a table with his order, and spends the next 20 minutes glancing at Luke.

 

~

 

                Okay but seriously, Calum knows that having a crush on a Starbucks employee is absolutely ridiculous, especially when only you go there once a week and you don’t know more about them than their name. And they don’t even know yours. Or do they? The fourth time Calum goes to Starbucks again, he has a feeling Luke writes his name down before he says it. Or perhaps he imagines that.

                Truly, Calum likes him. A lot. It’s a bit mental because they don’t exchange more than a dozen sentences per week and it’s not really about the most personal issues, but he’s definitely attracted to him. Every Friday, Calum’s head feels light and his heart flutters when he opens the door of the coffee shop. He would go there everyday if he could but long story short, money doesn’t grow on trees for Calum (at least not on the ones he knows) and Starbucks can be _really fucking expensive_.

                Anyway, the stage of being completely dazzled and stunned by Luke’s looks and Luke's everything is over now and Calum has decided to step his shit up.

                Which is why on that Friday afternoon, three minutes past two to be precise, he enters Starbucks Coffee with his favourite sweater on, his best smile on his face and the most clever lines already ready inside his head. “Hey,” he says when he reaches the counter. Just as always, Luke is alone behind it at that time of the day. He was busy doing something in a corner and turns towards Calum. “Hello,” he says with his usual grin.

                Calum wants to fucking flip a table. Or maybe, like, sixty-three tables.

                Who the fuck allowed Luke to get his lip pierced.

                Luke is so hot, even in that ridiculous green and black outfit, and Calum dies inside and he forgets his lines and it all crumbles down. “Oh no,” he whispers stupidly.

                “What?” Luke says. “Hello? Uh,” he begins, “I don’t want to sound creepy or anything but, you’re the Friday afternoon guy for me and your name’s Calum, right?”

                Calum’s heart does a triple backflip. Wow, Luke remembers his name. “Yeah,” he stammers. “Yeah! Yeah, that’s me! You’re Luke, aren’t you?”

                A short moment of success finally happens and Luke laughs. His eyes turn into two crescents. Adorable. “That’s right,” he replies. “So, what can I get you?” He leans closer to Calum and adds lower, “We’re not supposed to tell that to our customers but the secret recipe today is a spicy hot chocolate, with red pepper and stuff and dude, it’s awesome.”

                “I’d love that, thanks,” Calum answers. Luke seems happy. He gets working, and while the machine pours the drink into a cup, he looks at Calum again. He opens his mouth, but closes it again, blushes and turns around. Calum does an awkward little dance, from one feet to the other, waiting. Luke puts the spicy hot chocolate on the tray and he adds a vanilla muffin. “Oh – ”

                “Sorry,” Luke says, embarrassed, “I thought you’d get one since you always do, but…”

                “No! I mean, yeah. I mean, no,” Calum says quickly. _What the fuck am I doing._ “…I’m getting one. Yes,” he finally lets out. Luke looks relieved. Calum gives him the money and he sits down at his usual table, his heart swollen with happiness about the new progress he’s making.

 

~

 

                Calum doesn’t know if Luke knows he’s flirting with him more and more openly every time. Even when he said to him he loved his new lip ring, Luke gave him an amused _Thanks, dude_ , and didn’t seem to realize Calum was basically drooling all over the counter. Oh well. For several weeks, Calum contents himself with small talk, about Starbucks stuff, mostly. And life stuff. He’s so freaking in love. _And Luke doesn’t know._

                “So, where you from?” Calum asks.

                “Sydney, actually. I go to biology uni. My Friday afternoon is free, so I work here because I need money,” Luke says. Calum’s chocolate is being prepared behind him.

                “Wow, biology. That’s the shit,” Calum says. “Perf. On point. Neato. Biology? Wow.”

                “Don’t overdo it,” Luke says with a little smile.

                _Okay, maybe he knows._

                “Right,” Calum mumbles.

 

~

 

                Calum wishes that day had been different. He couldn’t make it to Starbucks at 2 p.m., which is why he only got there much, much later, at about half past 5. He finds it unbearable. The coffee shop is as crowded as it usually is empty. Two more baristas are at the counter. But lucky him – Luke is there. Calum gets in the line, grumbling internally. He waits for his turn, and God it seems to last an eternity for all these stupid customers to be done with their iced mint cucumber strawberry tea muffin sandwiches with chocolate chips ice-cream bacon whatever.

                When it’s finally Calum’s turn to order, he’s slightly disappointed because the person who’ll be making his chocolate isn’t Luke. Luke’s behind the cash desk, further, currently busy with some middle-aged woman. Calum orders his usual things, and keeps walking towards the end of the counter.

                He’s not really the type of guy who gets weird reactions – that is, not _that_ weird. Maybe Luke is like a trigger or something. Calum was normal one second, and the next thing he knows is that Luke is looking up from the cash desk and his face is brightening and he’s saying “Oh, hey, Calum,” and Calum lets it out right there right then.

                “I fucking love you, Luke.”

                _Jesus, man, hear my prayer. Ctrl+z please. Jesus. Jesus help me._

                Calum is likely to have had a megaphone plugged in somewhere in his body – probably his fucking asshole, which seems to have replaced his brain lately – because right now five or six customers as well as the two baristas are giving him the weirded-out, creeped-out, judging look. And Luke’s face is as red as a tomato. Calum swallows hard. “Uh…’eyyy,” he stammers, grinning awkwardly.

                “Luke, dude, you got yourself a little boyfriend there,” a barista laughs. Calum looks down and he silently gives the money to Luke, who gives him his order. The golden-haired boy mutters he’s taking a break and he walks away, opens a _Private_ door and disappears. Calum glances around. A few people are still looking at him.

                _Oops._

 

~

 

                The next week, Calum’s on time. Luke’s alone again. Everything is calm. There’s a group of friends in a corner, eating chocolate chip cookies, and a couple with iced drinks. It smells like coffee, as always. Calum goes to the counter, and decides he’ll apologize about last week. “Hey,” he begins. Luke doesn’t look up. Calum tries not to stare at his lip ring. “I’m sorry about what happened last Friday – I, I, I glitched.”

                “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Luke says casually.

                “Right,” Calum replies, looking down. Luke sounds distant, as if Calum was just a random customer now. Or even worse than that. Calum still orders his usual hot chocolate and vanilla muffin.

                “A name, sir?”

                “Uh, Calum,” Calum says amusedly, leaning on the counter and cracking a wide grin. “You look lovely today,” he adds low.

                “Shut up,” Luke replies mechanically. However, a slight red tinge flowers on his cheeks.

                “Hey, I could take you out to the movies, to make it up,” Calum carries on hopefully. He doesn’t know where the hell he got that idea but that’s all he has. He really wants Luke to be like before.

                “Uh,” Luke mumbles. He puts Calum’s vanilla muffin on the tray. “That’s eight dollars and fifty cents. Your drink’s gonna take a few minutes, please go sit down and I’ll bring you your order, _sir_.”

                “Sir? Really?” Calum asks after paying him. Luke looks up and suddenly Calum decides he doesn’t want to ask questions anymore. He gulps. “Hehe, okay,” he laughs awkwardly, waving and walking away. He plops down at a small round table and takes his phone out of his pocket, simultaneously grabbing a piece of muffin. He chews slowly, absently. It tastes sweet and soft, but all that’s on his mind is Luke.

                From afar, he watches him. Luke isn’t taking orders anymore, he’s been replaced by a small brown-haired girl. Weird. Usually, he’s really alone. Probably asked for backup, Calum thinks. Luke prepares the drinks behind her. Calum assumes he’s making his at the moment, from the look of it. Luke closes the lid and quickly, he scribbles something on the cup, probably Calum’s name. Calum sees him grab something else on the counter and fiddle with it for a moment, before he finally comes towards him.

                Luke doesn’t meet his eyes. He stares at the ground stubbornly, and when he reaches Calum’s table, he clears his throat. That’s when Calum notices his cheeks are really red. “Here,” Luke says, ~~smashing~~ putting the cup down on the table. He slips a small, crumpled piece of paper into Calum’s palm, then turns around and walks away hurriedly. Calum watches him go, taken aback.

                When he opens his fingers and takes a look at the note Luke left, a smile forms on his lips. _Tomorrow night, 8 o’clock – in front of the cinema_. Calum stuffs the note into his pocket and starts eating his muffin again, happy with himself. He only sees after a minute or two what Luke wrote on the cup.

                _Idiot._

 

~

 

                Calum stands awkwardly in front of the cinema doors the next day from half past seven. He knows he’s early, but stress is like dope to him and there’s no better way to make him hurry. However, barely two minutes later, he sees Luke’s lanky figure trotting along the street. Briefly, Calum wonders what’s off, then he realizes that it’s the first time he sees Luke out of his barista “uniform”. Instead of that ugly green apron, Luke’s body is tightly wrapped in black clothes, leather jacket, shirt, skinny jeans, casual shoes. His feet do a thing when he walks. Calum doesn’t know what to call it. He settles for the-thing-Luke’s-feet-do-when-he-walks. It’s cute.

                Luke sees Calum before he reaches the cinema. He yet has to cross a street and cars are still moving and he can’t. There’s a long moment of embarrassment because they’re both almost half an hour early and above all, they can’t say hi yet. They stare at each other and smile clumsily. At last, Luke crosses the street and he walks up to Calum. “Hey,” he says. Calum chuckles. “Early much?” Luke lets out.

                Calum shrugs. “It’s cool, we have time to buy snacks. What’s the movie you wanted to see, actually?”

                “Oh,” Luke says. “It’s just…never mind, it sucked anyway. You choose.”

                “No, what was it, for real?”

                “Nothing, I just – I just wanted to watch it, that was, random, like…”

                “What was that movie?” Calum asks again.

                Luke grimaces. “The Fault in Our Stars.”

                “Oh,” Calum says. He looks at the pavement. “Well, I’m okay with it.”

                “Really?” Luke says. He looks so delighted suddenly that Calum mentally congratulates himself for making that choice. Okay, he’ll have to bear watching a tragic romantic movie but if it makes Luke happy, then that’s cool. “Yo, let’s go,” Luke grins. He gives Calum a light friendly punch on the shoulder and they enter the cinema. “You up for some popcorn?”

                “Yeah, that sounds great,” Calum says. Snacks and drinks are sold inside the cinema. They order one bucket of salty popcorn and two cokes. Calum was planning on paying for it like the perfect guy but Luke beats him to it and he’s the one giving the money. Without really knowing why, Calum feels like his pride was hurt. But somehow, the view he has on Luke’s butt while the boy leans on the counter is enough to make it up.

                Calum under-estimated how passionate about The Fault in Our Stars Luke would be. He doesn’t cry, but it’s close. Calum hears people sniffling around them and sighs. All he thinks about is Luke’s hand on the armrest. Once, twice, thrice, he’s about to grab it and squeeze it but every time, he chickens out. In the end, it’s Luke who takes his hand. Just like that. _Damn_ , Calum thinks. _Okay then._

                They don’t talk much when they get out. It’s quite late at night. They buy sandwiches and stroll around in the streets. Luke’s feet are still doing the thing. Calum watches him closely. There’s salad hanging between the boy’s lips. It disappears in the blink of an eye when he does a pouty move with his lips. Calum forgets to eat his own sandwich.

                “Wanna come over?” Luke says suddenly and it snaps Calum out of his daydream.

                “What – where, what, me?” Calum stammers stupidly.

                “Duh, of course it’s you. At my place, tonight,” Luke smiles. _Holy fucking Christ_. Calum sees his whole life flash before his eyes. He sees the light. “Hey. Hey, Calum.”

                “Oh – I mean, sure,” Calum says hurriedly.

                “Let’s get going then. We’ll have to take the underground, though. I have that studio near my school…”

                “Oh, you don’t live on campus?” Calum asks.

                “Nah,” Luke smiles. “But that’s kinda nice because I don’t have a roommate or any of that stuff.” Calum thinks he needs Jesus and he’s mildly disgusted by himself when the first thought that pops through his mind at this is _perfect to do the frickle-frackle._ But still, they take the underground and get out at a station Calum has never been to. It’s actually that district with quite a lot of great schools but since he himself dropped out and started looking for a job a couple years ago, he’s never visited before. “Over there,” Luke says, waving towards small buildings.

                Luke’s apartment is pretty cute, Calum’s sweet thoughts full of sugar and rainbows and syrup tell him it’s just as cute as Luke, aww. There’s a big bookshelf full to bursting of books, and plants here and there, it’s really messy. There are rock bands posters everywhere, covering the wooden walls. It’s just two rooms without a door, but it’s a big studio, really. Thick curtains, strange lights. Calum catches a glimpse of Luke’s bed. It’s a double bed, it isn’t made, there are a lot of clothes scattered all over it, as if he’d been trying out his whole wardrobe earlier. “It’s kinda…apocalyptic, I know,” Luke says.

                “It’s alright,” Calum replies. Luke’s putting his jacket on a chair, and trying to clear some stuff, putting it away or stuffing it into a random drawer. Amusedly, Calum watches him.

                “Coffee? Tea? Beer?” Luke offers.

                “Coffee would be nice, not too strong please.”

                “Sure.” Luke grabs two cups and makes coffee. Calum doesn’t know why but he feels like the scent fits the apartment. When it’s ready, they both sit down at the table, side by side. Luke’s turned to Calum. On the table, there are three magazines about music, one about science, a pack of Oreos, headphones and mint gum. Luke’s drinking his coffee quietly.

                Luke’s cup makes a short, clean sound when he puts it back down on the table. Calum didn’t expect him do to what he does next. Luke moves from his chair onto Calum’s lap. He wraps his arms around Calum’s neck. “Hey,” Calum says, feeling blood rushing to his cheeks.

                “Hey,” Luke says. He makes himself comfortable, and Calum drinks the rest of his coffee very fast – he chokes on it but tries to be quiet – in order to pull him a bit closer. Wow, that escalated quickly, as they say. Luke nuzzles the crook of his neck, and Calum can feel his soft breathing against his skin. “Were you serious when you embarrassed me in front of all these people on that one bloody afternoon?” Luke murmurs.

                Calum shuts his eyes. “Yeah, I was. I like you a lot.”

                Luke looks up. A small smile forms on his lips. “I like you too,” he says. They look at each other for a long time before their lips brush. Once. Twice. Then again, and again. All Calum can see is Luke’s insanely blue eyes. Luke kisses the tip of his nose, then ghosts over his left cheek, before he finally kisses him on the lips. If Calum’s kissing skills were to be put on a résumé, he wouldn’t get hired for them. But somehow, Luke brings out the best in him and it’s actually quite pleasant. He finds himself reaching up for Luke’s face, cupping it with his hand.

                Before he knows it everything’s heating up and Luke starts to stand up while still kissing him and he’s pulling him off the chair. Calum instinctively wraps his arms around him and Luke steps backwards, away from the table. Little by little, slowly then faster, they stumble to Luke’s bedroom, still kissing messily. Luke lets out all sorts of sounds. Calum trips over a biology textbook and he curses. Luke kicks it away. They finally make it to the bed and crash down on it, lips locked and legs tangled together.

                They have sex that night, and Luke isn’t the innocent Calum thought he was. Maybe it’s the caffeine, maybe it’s the adrenaline, but they lay awake for almost an hour afterwards. Luke’s head rests against Calum’s neck, his little nose touching his skin. He’s wrapped both his arms around the young man’s right biceps, holding tight. Whenever Calum looks at him, he feels like doing what bunnies do with him. Luke asks to be held tighter. Calum does as he’s told.

                “Luke,” Calum begins.

                “We’ll talk about it tomorrow,” Luke mumbles. “Touch my butt.”

                Calum can’t help smiling and he complies willingly. Luke falls asleep soon after, and it doesn’t take long for Calum to do the same.

                Unfortunately, they forgot to draw the shutters and sunlight wakes them up early in the morning. Luke seems to be a morning person and he stretches and sits up quickly, but Calum curls up on the mattress and tries to go back to sleep. He fails. Luke bends over him, stroking his arms and his chest with his hand. “Time to get up, dude,” he says.

                “Don’t call me dude,” Calum groans.

                “Time to get up. Uh. Sweetheart.”

                “You tried,” Calum croaks before he throws a pillow over his own face. Luke doesn’t agree and he takes it from him. He drags Calum out of bed, claiming they have to shower. At this, Calum’s brain – and his _thing_ – wake up and he thinks that it’s not that much of a bad idea, actually. They shower together, which, dear God, is really amazing, and when they get out, Luke announces he’ll bring stuff from the bakery around the corner. He steps out of the bathroom while still holding a towel and drying himself, he grabs sweatpants and slips into them, _holyshitcalumhoodhewon’tbewearinganyunderwear_ , a shirt, a jacket, his wallet, and he waves at Calum.

                “I’ll be back in five,” he says. Calum nods without a word, awkwardly standing in the middle of the studio with only a towel to cover himself.

                While Luke is away, Calum decides he won’t get killed if he borrows clothes from him. He takes a look at what Luke’s got, and finds out there’s just as much stuff in the closet than there is on the floor or on the bed. He settles for simple things, and explores the apartment while waiting for Luke. The bookshelf catches his attention. He takes a look, and only sees philosophy and biology works. He takes a random one, opens it…closes it before he gets a headache.

                When Luke opens the door, Calum’s in the process of browsing through his CD collection. “I shit you not, we literally have the same music taste,” Calum says.

                “Really?” Luke replies. Calum looks at him. There’s a delicious smell in the air, now that he thinks about it. “I got chocolate things and croissants,” Luke says. He opens the paper bag he’s holding and takes its content to put it into a plate. _Now we’re talking business_ , Calum thinks as he walks to the table and sits down.

                “That shit looks tasty,” he says.

                “Yeah, it is, trust me,” Luke chuckles.

                When coffee’s ready and orange juice is out of the fridge, they’re sitting side by side again. This time, Calum really looks at him and he thinks it’s okay to talk. “So,” he says. And he finds out he has absolutely no idea how to put it into words.

                “Yeah,” Luke replies. He clears his throat.

                “That’s awkward.”

                “Uh-uh.”

                “I just wanted you to know…”

                “So actually…”

                “It meant more than just a one-time thing to me…”

                “It’s like…”

                “Shit,” Calum says.

                “Shit,” Luke says.

                They look at each other and Calum shrugs it away. “Doesn’t matter. Are you okay with this?”

                “Yeah,” Luke breathes. “I am.”

                Calum smiles. That sounds great. “I took clothes from your closet, hope you don’t mind,” he says. Luke shakes his head. “You look hot, by the way.” The blush he sees on Luke’s cheek tells is totally worth everything in the world. “Come on, let’s have fun.”

                “Yeah,” Luke smiles, and he presses a short kiss on Calum’s lips.

                Let’s say they put their Sunday to good use.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you found this at least slightly funny thank you for reading ily <3


End file.
